Publication of the book Ixodid Ticks of Eastern Africa with Special Reference to Uganda. Included are keys to families, genera, and both sexes of species of ticks of eastern Africa. Also given are species descriptions and comments, distributional limits, environmental requirements (physiography, rainfall, ecological zones, etc.), hosts, associations, seasonal distribution, identification problems, and systematic questions. The text is approximately 412 pages, with 165 full-page plates illustrating every species, 33 distribution maps, and 277 literature references. Tick-borne diseases are major human and animal health problems in Africa. Understanding these diseases and their epidemiology requires basic knowledge of the vectors and their biology before strategies for their control can be planned. The only comprehensive volume extant is the old, monumental, 1956 Hoogstraal African Ixodoidea, Ticks of the Sudan. A large amount of research has been done in the 30 years since then. Many new species and many old species are now known to be complexes. Knowledge of distribution and environmental requirements have greatly expanded. The book has been reviewed positively. The Entomological Society of America desires to publish but publication budget is adequate for only about half of the estimated cost. The manuscript is completely ready for printing.